


First Class Stage (or X-Men First Class mixed with Love Stage AU)

by Hasegawa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles a science nerd, Charles is the dork, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Big Dorkface, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Love Stage AU, M/M, Raven saves the day, probable random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X Men First Class with Love Stage AU. When Charles was small, he follows his mother to a movie shooting which changed his life. </p><p>And Erik is crushing harder than a 12 years old girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The introduction

Before you read this, please ensure that you are familiar with these following rules:

  1.        Don’t judge me, alright? I was just feeling bored and somehow got into reading Love Stage (It’ awesome!) then I laughed so heartily, agreeing with most of the tsukkomis there. Oh my, so entertaining.  And my next thought was, what if I Cherik it. Well. Ah. I am not proud but lightly proud too of my fangirl train of thought. Anyway, it has been a long time since I actually wrote something not angst or infidelity, so why not?
  2.        Grammar mistakes are mine. Except some other fanfiction reader with the heart of gold agreed to share with me their expertise in English grammar. They also need the patient of a fuckin saint too, because I am as diorganised as it is. (The story is that my laptop partner of six years and a half has just died and brought our data children with him. He was merciless).
  3.        You are more than welcome to come and comment, or give promt. I am sooooo busy I am picking my nose while watching Orange is The New Black whole season with a croissant in another hand (I don’t consume my own booger back, I have _standards_ ). Oh and I am moving soon, so goodbye, good internet connection! (Currently I am piggybacking my own bro’s internet connection, I am sure he is pretty pissed because I used it to watch gay porn and download yaoi animes).



So, let’s get started!

 

It started 10 years ago.

 

It was a shooting scene. Charles was brought by her mother there, just because her mother thought he looks the perfectly suitable and adorable accessory that goes along with her handbag that day. He meekly and innocently followed his mother and mother, because Charles knows usually these kind of outings will be tiring but worth it in the end. He got to spend time with his parents (as rare as it is) and usually she would give him ice cream when they get back home. And he kind of like the way his father dressed him up in the complicated gear. It’s sort of children sized matching velvety jacket and pants, with cute ribbon on top. Charles might be a boy but he loves his ribbons.

 

He watched his mother and father getting dressed and ready. He loves how pretty his mother was; she was gorgeous in the wedding dress. His father stood beside him, also watching his wife with lovey eyes, probably wondering how on earth did he score such a beautiful wife. Then the problem came.

 

“What??? The flight was cancelled and the girl we cast can’t make the shoot?”

 

Charles blinked, and then ignored it. Watching mother getting make up was more interesting. People around him started to panic, though, even his father looked worried. Charles felt bad and then look to his mother. He was surprised that she was looking at him too.

 

“Hmmm.” His mother watched him closely.

 

“What should we do? Everyone’s stand by! Is there any little girl in the audience? There is no way we could get an extra in time!”

 

“Director!” his mother suddenly called out. Charles was startled. “How about my son?”

 

“…Huh?” the director went slack for a second, before he crouched down in front of Charles. Charles was scared, and he tried to hide behind his mother’s sitting chair. But his mother pushed him to the front, and the Director looks at him closely. He touched Charles’ cheeks, hair and nose, before nodding.

 

Immediately Charles found himself changed from his nice children suit into a flowery, sleeveless shimmering pink dress. The only good thing about the dress was the ribbon, it was big but tied on his back so he couldn’t see much of it. His hair was put into two pig tails on either side of the head; with matching flowery hair tie. He has flowers everywhere in his body, and also a string of pearl necklace like his mother’s.

 

Charles was so embarrassed he blushed from head to toe. He didn’t want to show himself to anybody but he kept getting pushed forward while everybody just oohhhh and aaaaahhh and wooow around him. They even tried to take pictures of him. He was super embarrassed and almost cried. He wanted his suit back. He doesn’t want dresses. He was called adorable and pretty. He doesn’t want to be adorable or pretty. He is a boy, he is handsome and smart!

 

“Shota~!” Some unwelcomed commenter whispered, inviting glares from Charles’ father.

 

“Nice! This might just work!” The director was blushing with inappropriate passion, and so the shooting started. Charles was taken to the side by one of the assistant director, who crouched in front of him and smiled.

 

“Dear Charles, don’t be nervous!”

 

Charles started to sob. He was having an utter melt down.

 

“You just need to stand pretty, and then catch the bouquet of flower your mother’s going to throw, alright? And then smile bright to the little boy beside you. Easy, isn’t it?”

 

“But…but I am a boy!!!” Charles cries.

 

It seemed that nobody could hear him though, and suddenly another boy with nice boy suit came and stood beside him. Charles’ eyes were so glassy from unshed tears that he couldn’t make sense of the boy; but the body’s voice was kind when he spoke out.

 

“You’re the girl who is my partner today, yeah? Let’s have a good time!”

 

Charles shook his head, and tears were starting to spill from his eyes. No, no noooo. He wanted to say “I am a boy!” but what came out sounds more like “guhh Guuuhbh Guuhuh.”

 

They started shooting, and while Charles tried his best to catch the bouquet his mother threw, he ended up didn’t. New batch of tears sprung into his eyes; and he heard someone said “Cut!” from someplace faraway. Charles felt his bottom suddenly became warm and wet.

 

Uh oh. He wetted himself.

 

And he started to cry earnestly.

 

* * *

 

He woke up.

 

Damn, that was a nasty dream. He was traumatized, so traumatized he couldn’t stand ribbons he used to (and re) loved for some years after. Especially since his parents just laughed about it when he complained, stating that he did look good in dresses, Charles should probably started to learn how to cross dress for his future life skill. It was sooo embarrassing and degrading he pouted to death for the next three days. His parents found it cute, kept taking picture of the pouting Charles. Realizing his pouting technique didn’t work, Charles stopped and refused to talk to them for the next three days.

 

It has been ten years since then, and Charles vowed to never step into those worlds again. No show-bitz for him; even though his whole family is show-bitz famous people. His father, Brian, is a half-breed (it’s not Harry Potter kind of exotic Half-breed, though) German-Irish-Poland musical actor turned producer who is the president of their family agency, Xavier Production. His father brought Xavier from just another rich family into the second biggest name in the new-bitz industry and the fifth riches family in their country.  His mother is Sharon, the number one top model turned popular actress who is the face of Sharon’s Secret (her new lingerie and perfume lines. It was so successful that mother’s new lingerie line sold out in hours of launch last week). Charles also has an younger sister, Raven, the lead singer of the currently number one band: “Mystique”. She was currently away for either a world tour, or hiding from the press in Bali, Charles wasn’t sure.

 

“Ugh, why did I have dream of that, now? Of all times…” he sighed like an old man and adjusted his cardigan. Yes, he slept with cardigan on. It is just so comfy and warm. Charles has become more and more introverted, reaching out to books rather than real people, and then immersed himself as a full-blown nerdy world of genetics. He is currently chasing his second doctorate in genetic engineering and mutation, focusing on flying muttons. Yes, he got the idea from the counting sheep, and wondered since people have successfully breed glow-in-the-dark goldfish, he could totally do the flying sheep too. Anyway, his room reflected his obsession, filled with various sizes sheep dolls, sheep themed accessories such as night lamp and curtain and posters, then gene models and white boards filled with Genetics gibberish only he understood.   

 

He was saving up for a PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction) in-built lab into his room. His father refused to buy it for him, stating that it costs way more than his sheep addiction. “Sheep dolls I can understand”, Charles’s father said, “but a genetic god-knows-what machine in your own room? No way, son. We still want you to come out and be healthy.”   

Charles went to his in-suite bathroom and washed himself. He dressed up in his usual blue cardigan, white shirt and old man pants combo; and then after ensuring his glasses were fine on his face, he went down for breakfast.

 

He was welcomed by his parents eating breakfast together while watching the television. It was the ritual of Xavier family; his father stated they need to keep up-to-date with the current showbitz as market research; but Charles knew it was just because he and mother were addicted to the gossips and celebrity shaming. They had their own shares too, and sometimes it could blew out of proportion, but nothing cheered mother up like celebrity gossips. And this morning, it was that new guy.

 

“Oh, look! It’s Erik Lehnsherr again this morning! He just came out with another CD last month, and now he is casted in the popular love drama! He is raising now, eh?” his mother was love-struck, like she did to the past twenty rising stars for the past three years. “What do you think, Papa? Should we invite him for a drama too? I want to act against him! It must be fun!”

 

Brian Xavier looked like he was contemplating his answer, but Charles knew he couldn’t say no to his wife. Moreover, his mother’s whim usually became a blessing for the company, so father has no qualm in accepting mother’s wishes.

 

He sure didn’t. “Sure thing, my love. Hank, can you contact the man and offer him a short drama with us? I can whisk some story out this afternoon and we will be good to go by next week.”

 

“B..But sir!” Hank McCoy, the family’s butler slash manager slash nanny and Charles’ in-closet science nerd mate stuttered. “Mr. Lehnsherr is currently very busy. I think we might need to offer him a bit more... but timing wise, it is good if we can establish working relationship now, to catch the momentum.”

 

“Hmmm.” Brian nodded. “That’s my boy. You are genius in this, Hank! Keep it up!”

 

Hank blushed. He has been living inside the Xavier Mansion for the past 5 years and already be the part of Xavier family. But he still shy and embarrassed of direct praise especially from Brian and Raven.  “Thank you, sir. Charles, do you want your tea now? And scones?”

Charles nodded excitedly. “Yes please! Thank you, Hank!”

 

“Oh Look! It’s Raven!” Mother clapped her hands, Charles looked up to see Raven, her beautiful little sister on the screen, singing one of her newest hits with short glimmering skirt and skimpy top. Her whole body was covered in blue paint, but she still looks so gorgeous. Charles was mortified. Her father and mother nodded in approval.

 

“Oh No! Raven!” Charles shouted his dismay, as if Raven could hear him disapproving her choice of stage outfits. Funnily enough, when the song ended, Raven laughed to the mike and shouted, ‘Calm yo tits, Charles! This is not skimpy!’—and then the commentator swipe in to comment on her wonderful performance and her usual after-song comment—calling someone called Charles to stop frowning at her choice of fashion.

 

“Charles, that’s fine, it’s the newest fashion trend!” his mother scolded him gently. “She is such a trend setter, I am proud of her! By the way, have you seen the new costume I set out for you? You can wear it today to the university—and try to walk better, don’t slump like that. You are already small build, so if you slump you’ll look like a kangaroo.”

 

“And don’t forget about the dancing lesson, my son!” Brian smiled. “Emma has been asking about you. She wants you to resume your dancing lesson again, Charles. You are a very talented dancer.”

 

“No, dad. I am not.” Charles hid behind his cup of tea. “I stopped dancing ten years ago, and I wasn’t even good enough in class to stay. And I have class to go anyway. My labs are waiting…”

 

“Darling, you are already 18 now… it’s time for you to step out of that stuffy labs doing your weird drugs and start working into the industry, don’t you think?”

 

“Mom! It’s not drug, it was the genetically enhanced mushroom wit teeth to capture its prey …”

 

“Ah mushroom. The madness of my youth.” Brian sighed. “It almost hurt my voice though; so be careful, Charles.”

 

“Dad!!!” Charles blushed. He then quickly wrapped his scones into tissue and ran from the table. “Oh my, look at the time! I have class, I’ll take my leave first!”

 

Charles ran before he could hear the replies. It was a bit impolite, but Charles wanted out from the family craziness sometimes.

 

 

* * *

 

Imagine there’s a door leading to the entertainment world… but it’s hard to find and no matter how hard you try, it just won’t open.

 

Unless you have family who are already in the business. Then it opens all too often. And very persistent.

 

Ever since he took the commercial ten years ago, Charles has nearly been dragged into the entertainment world countless time. But Charles stood fast to his vow, he doesn’t want to have career in show business world. It was impossible for an uninteresting, normal nerd like him to join entertainment world anyway. Unfortunately, nobody else in his family could see the problem, and they kept dragging him into joining the glimmering world of beauty and gossips.

 

“… besides, I have so much other thing to do! Like discovering the cure to AIDS and mutating flying sheep!” Charles shouted to himself in the lab. Luckily he often shouted to himself, so nobody cared now. They just disregard him as the weirdo nerdy guy who invented farting iguana. Or the guy who tried to change the whole lab into a huge giant incubator for somesort of dinosaurs eggs which turned out to be illegal Brazilian turtle eggs. 

 

His day passed through so quickly he didn’t notice a thing when he finished selecting his sample, it was already eight pm, and he has several miscalls from home. Charles was too immersed in science it seemed, and he was proud of it. Charles was definitely one step closer towards his dream of getting nobel prize by discovering the genetic sequence to make sheep flies. Charles rushed home with high adrenaline, excited of such a productive day.

 

Yet when he was welcomed back by smiling parents and Hank, Charles’ mind started to come down from his high. When his parents and Hank smiled together, things are going to get funky. Charles was unable to run, though, because he was immediately dragged to the family room and was told about the news.

 

“An offer to be in a commercial!?” Charles hysterically refused. “No way! Me!? Have you look at me??? What the hell are you talking about? I am not suitable for any of it! And my flaying mutton is waiting…!”

 

“Cha..Charles, please calm down. See, here is why.” Hank turned on the VCR and it showed the commercial from ten years ago. Charles watched as his mother threw the flower bouquet. She is still as beautiful as she was ten years ago. He also noticed himself in the shameful girl dress, but he caught the bouquet and then smiling angelically to the boy beside him.

 

Hmm. It didn’t go the way his nightmare did.

 

“So, the sponsor of this commercial, “Happy Wedding”, is celebrating its 10th year of business by filming another commemorative TV Spot. The concept is ‘10 years later’. This means the setting is 10 years later with the little kids that caught the bouquet themselves tying the knot… and they have asked you to take back the girl’s role since you were in it.”  

 

“But! Why can’t they just substitute me with some girl who looks like me? I believe there are many prettier girls out there more suitable than me…”

 

“I was thinking the same thing, however…” Brian sighed, “The boy who played your partner, which is Erik Lehnsherr, only agrees if we don’t change the casting from 10 years ago. He has specifically stated that he remembers the child who played the girl has very blue sapphire eyes and he wouldn’t want to change that.”

 

“But… but… You can find people with OCA2 gene like me! I believe they also have contacts that can imitate this colour…”

 

But Sharon was the one who ended the discussion, “Yaaaaay! We are going to act with Erik!” which followed by his father clapping hands happily and Hank bowed deeply, “Please accept the offer, I beg of you.”

 

Charles shook his head. “Are you forgetting that I am a boy??? 10 years ago I was a kid and could fool them, but now? I don’t think… What are you doing!? Hank, unhand me this second!!!”

 

Hank, on the other hand, patted Charles’ chest and arse. “Yourbody shape is a bit masculine now, but still lithe and you have shapely arse. So with your cute height and figure, you’s ll definitely be fine as a girl.”

 

“Horesefeathers!!!” Charles cursed, but since nobody else got the reference, so everybody ignored Charles. So Charles tried to voice his disagreement again. “I am not going to follow this craziness. Please stop it and I am tired so I am going to sleep now.”

 

“Please wait, Charles!” Hank called to him. “This commercial could be your big break into the show business and …”

 

“I have already told you I don’t want to have anything to do with show biz! There is no way I can go in front of people and perform anything! And don’t you dare to ask me to get into the damn robot, because I am not Shinji Ikari!”

 

“What,” His mother asked. His father shrugged. “Anyway, we don’t get your nerd references. But look at it this way, Charles. How much have you made from your… vampiric mushroom?”

 

Charles stopped walking out of the room. “… a hundred dollars. Why?”

 

“And how much did you spend in your lab, with your mumbo jumbo and how long you spend before you can discover and sell those mushroom to people?”

 

Charles flushed. He had spent his entire trust fund on it. “But I am a scientist, mom, and as a professional scientist, we are not in pursue of money! But science! Once I get next doctorates, I can teach university classes and this time I will make more money! And when my next project is done, I will win the nobel prize for sure! ”

 

“Are you sure?” his father frowned. “Do I need to show you how much I have given to fund your “science curiosity’? don’t tell me you have forgotten the garage you blew up because of those… what love? Fire-breathing puppies?”

 

“Dad!!!!” Charles blushed. It was one of the failure in his youth. But he learned a lot from it. don’t change the mutation concerning fire breathing things. He wasn’t ready to be a Dr. Frankenstein as yet.

 

“Admit it, son, you are a mad scientist. It is only time the police and FBI will come to catch you. So, please, for the sake of humanity, please come back to reality.” His mother pleaded full force, with her acting skills turned on 100%. Charles couldn’t handle that well, especially if his mother started to cry her crocodile tears. He couldn’t stand women’s tears, especially from Sharon and Raven.

 

“n….No! this isn’t fair!” Charles rushed out from the room to his own bedroom and locked himself in. He hates this… he just wasn’t cut out to be a celebrity like the rest of his family, why cant they see that? Charles was born to be the discoverer of science, a nobel prize winner and an old but cute university professor! Not a star!

 

He hid himself under the blanket, ignoring Hank’s plea and his parent’s knocking as long as he could. And he knew he couldn’t last long because suddenly his door was forced open by the natural chaos by the name of Raven.

 

“Hello my dear older brother! Why are you sulking again this time???”

 

“…Raven!” Charles couldn’t pretend to sulk. He loves his sister so much and since she started became a singer, they haven’t met as much as he would like. “What makes you come home? I thought you were having the world tour?”

 

“It ended up this morning so I thought I’ll just skip the after party and went back hom to visit my lovely brother.” Raven smirked and sat on his bed. “Wow, I think this room couldn’t be nerdier twelve posters ago.”

 

“Raven…” Charles reprimanded her fondly. “Come here, you feisty princess.”

 

Raven smiled and hugged her brother. She smelled a bit like tobacco and alcohol, but Charles hugged her back tightly. He missed her so much.

 

“Soooo… what is this about the commercial I heard from Hank and our parents…?”

 

Charles groaned in frustration. He couldn’t say no to his sister. Bloody Hell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment that makes me find the motivation to continue. Love you all!

The alarm clocks rung, signaling the start of the day. Once. Twice. Third.

 

Charles’ hand slowly came out from the burrito blanket he was in, and turned it off. He slowly came out from his burrito blanket nest, cardigan and full old man pants on, with black rings under his eyes. He couldn’t sleep at all last night. He tried everything, from counting his mutating flying sheep (he will achieve it, no matter what) till trying to self-taught himself hypnotism to sleep. But the anxiety wouldn’t let him rest.   

 

Because today’s the filming day for _that_ commercial…

 

His mother was merciless. She was so happy and energetic during breakfast, cheering up because that day she would meet Erik Lensherr again. Brian encouraged Sharon further, making her go through her last night’ beauty regime. And the lovey dovey couple lived up to their name with the lovely conversation laced with happiness, regardless of a gloomy son sitting a step away from them.

 

“Everyone, please get ready to…” Hank entered the room to remind everyone when he looked at Charles and frowned. “…Oh Charles, please eat properly. If you don’t, your body won’t hold out during filming.”

 

“Impossible, Hank…” Charles whimpered. “if I eat, I’ll barf. Actually, I’ll probably barf either way. And if I get in the car, I’ll definitely barf. I feel disgusting… I will make a very unattractive corpse.”

 

Hank was almost flailing to try and cheer Charles up, but Brian took the role and grabbed his lithe, cute son up. “Don’t worry, Charles, it’s fine! We’ve got motion sickness bags! Finally we will be able to use them as its intended purpose, instead of you using it as sample bags. Aright, come on now, Let’s go!”

 

“Noooooo! My stomach hurts…”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine! Papa will rub your tummy for you!”

 

“Nooo…!”

 

Charles was dragged away from his chair, and his blue, older than original sin cardigan stretched around him. He felt like a kid who doesn’t want to go to school, and it was pretty ironic because Charles always happy to go to school. He loves learning and science, and he already got his first doctorate.

 

Meanwhile Hank was shaking because he didn’t know how to mention to Charles that inside the name (script that is made to show each scene splits in video shooting) stated that a true love kiss would happen.

 

 

* * *

 

Charles was so not in the mood, especially when he entered the dressing room with his name on it, and found three identical twins (although he was a bit fascinated by it. three identical twins, all of them having similar occupation. Does this count as an argument for nature against nurture?) who would do his hair, nails and make up. It was like a torture. He was used to be the one observing, the one doing the controlling for genetic make-up. Not the other way around.

 

It became pretty scary that Charles almost feels bad for all the cells and test object he had used until now. He paled as the triplet artists chatter on how cute he was when he took his glasses off (he couldn’t see a damn thing, but he was sure he didn’t look good at all), how his eyes were very pretty, just like Lensherr’ and with wonderful colour (it’s a mutation of the gene, everyone have it differently, and Charles honestly was more attracted into calculating that odds instead of having his discussed).

 

Someone started to pat his hair and styled it, all the while commenting how it’s so silky pale and the skin’s so soft—of course it’s pale and soft, because Charles loves his labs and he spent almost every moment within the lab—the only tanning he got is from the radiating iodine he used). Then someone started to cut his hair as well and commented that his shoulders were very lithe and only 37 cm long, just like a girl’s. Well, Charles could only blamed it on Sharon’s genetic, because Brian was sure as hell have his Poland’s  gene in height and build. Someone started massaging his hand, commenting how the hands are so smooth. Charles wondered what would she commented if she knew the hands have been dissecting all sort of things in the lab. His mood turned dark and awkward and all he wanted to cry and run away.

 

Then the nail to the coffin when all of them started to flirt with him. Charles blushed deeply. he never flirted and never had an opposite sex stating they are attracted to him. It was new and so embarrassing, especially since they would be dressing him up as a girl soon. If not for Hank sharing the same second hand embarrassment while waiting for Charles, Charles would have run a long time ago.

 

When it finally finished, Charles turned to Hank to find that Hank was blushing deeply and wiped his glasses three times before putting it on again. Charles indeed had turned into a cute, petite girl wearing a nice white dress with some accessory and long, wavy (fake) hair. Charles felt so embarrassed as hell, and wished he could run away. But he couldn’t, because he needs funding for his flying sheep (Raven promised him last night).

 

“See? We did a great job, right? He is our masterpiece!!! He looks nothing but a woman! Like this, he’ll make a great wife in the future!!!” the triplets squealed.

 

Charles fumed “What do you mean, wife…!?” _I am a boy!_

Hank nodded. “It’s alright, Charles. We have covered you up. The very minimum number of people involved knows who you really are within the staff. We only told them your first name, even. So you will be fine!”

 

“That’s not the only problem!” Charles sobbed. “My… my masculinity…! I mean, from my name, they should know I am a guy!”

 

“Well, we told them your name is Charlotte. We couldn’t find much name which rhyme with Charles. I suggested Charizard, but Sharon told me it should be Charlotte.”

 

Charles face palmed, and immediately scolded by the make up artist twin for ruining the make up.

 

The knock on the door stopped the drama.

 

“Excuse me, could I give my greetings now?”

 

Before anyone can answer, a man entered the room. He looked stunning and handsome, tall as hell (Charles couldn’t hid his inferiority complex at the height) with tuxedo on. “Good morning. I am Erik Lensherr and I’ll be acting with you….” The man stopped talking when he saw Charles in the drag, and suddenly his face blushed deeply. Erik closed the door quickly, and after a second, opened it again with stoic face. “…today. You are Charles, I assume?”

 

Charles couldn’t help but nodded. “Ye…Yes.”

 

“It’s been a while.” Erik entered the room, and suddenly took Charles’ gloved hand to give it a gentleman’s kiss. “Ten years I believe. And you still look as pretty as you were ten years ago.”

 

 Charles blushed. “Eh…Tha..Thank you?”

 

Erik smiled gently, but the gentleness was eradicated by his glowing, white shark-like teeth. It scared Charles, to be honest, and he wondered whether Erik wanted to eat him alive. Maybe Erik knew Charles was wearing a drag? Maybe Charles looked weird? The smile was not a polite smile of “nice to meet you” but more like a Joker’s smile “what kind of torture you want today”.

 

“Ah! Mr. Erik!” Hank stammered. “Please forgive me! We should have introduced ourselves to you before! And you even visited the room…”

 

Luckily it snapped Erik out of the shark-week smile. “Oh no, it’s alright. Please don’t worry about it. I’ve just really been looking forward to this reunion after 10 years. I have seen you before. Are you with Xavier Production? Does that mean Charles is with Xavier?”

 

Hank paled and stammered. “Ah Yes, I mean no. I mean he—she’s not an actress. Charles is a distant relative of Sharon who just happened to be asked to fill in during that commercial 10 years ago.”

 

“Excuse me everyone, please get read, we will be starting in 10!” some random guy staff announced before Erik could respond.  Erik then turned to Charles and showed his shark teeth. “Let have a good shot today.”

 

 

* * *

 

It was no use. Charles felt like there was a big earthquake where he stood, just to be reminded that he was the one who staggered and shivering like mad. His anxiety came back. He was born as a pure-blooded entertainment-industry family, yet he has the worst case of stage fright ever.

 

“You need to …” The guy on his left said something, probably the procedure, but Charles couldn’t comprehend any of it. His mind was busy self hypnotizing, saying stuff like everyone was just somekind of amoeba, a single cell entity that have no mouth to laugh at him if he failed. He chanted and chanted, and when the count turned three, he immediately rushed forward, forgetting everything, just like a dash run.

 

And he fell on his face.

 

The worst. The worst, the worst. He started to sob. It was so humiliating. Charles couldn’t even look up. It felt just like before… wait, it felt like before when he was small and did the role as a small girl. He also fell and then wet his pants. It was so humiliating his brain shut it down and write it off as the deepest most embarrassing memory of his 4 years old self.

 

Then… what happened?

 

“Are you alright?” a hand was offered to him. Charles looked up and saw Erik, with his concerned face, looking worriedly at him. It was like déjà vu. Before then, Erik was looking worriedly at him too, when little Charles wet his pants.

 

“Do you remember this?”

 

A metal ball, a silver, shiny metal ball came into Charles’ line of vision. Yes, the ball that Erik offered. He offered it when they were small, too. The ball was kind of anxiety stress ball, but when the normal one are squishy, Erik’s hard as hell. Erik liked metal, maybe.

 

Charles nodded and slowly reached for the ball. It felt smooth on his gloved hand. He grabbed it and clenched, but the metal ball was hard and unchanged. Weirdly enough, it worked better than the squishy ones. It felt like whatever pressure you give, the ball stayed the same, sturdy and strong.

 

“I am… feeling better!” Charles started to cheer up. “I do feel better! Thank you so much!”

 

Erik just smiled at him, luckily not the shark one. And thus they continued the shoot; going smoothly. Charles felt at ease, just in his element, until the height of the moment where Erik and him stood in front of each other and saying their endless love promise.

 

Erik looked so handsome in the tux. Charles was mesmerized. Erik looked like the perfect man, for sure. Charles always imaged Erik as the Adam. The perfect, first man. And he was so kind as well. He had returned Charles’ confidence in himself. He helped Charles even though Charles was so embarrassing and unprofessional at all.

 

Their face got closer, and Charles thought they should be hugging by now, when their lips met.

 

And the lips tasted like mint. Bitter and manly. It tasted novel and moist. Wet.

 

It got deeper and heavier.

 

“Stop, stop, stop!!!” Somebody suddenly shouted. “Stop!!! Too long!”

 

And they stopped kissing. Charles blushed hard, while Erik smiled and blushed prettily.

 

What the fuck. His first kiss was stolen by a guy! It was so weird, Charles always expected his first kiss to be stolen by the things he created. Not like this. Oh no.

 

So he screamed and ran away, as fast as he could.

 

 

* * *

 

“Did… Did I do something wrong?” Erik asked around, feeling helpless. He just kissed a wonderful girl and the girl tasted so yummy and wonderful and she blushed so pretty and suddenly she screamed her head off and ran. Did Erik do something wrong?

 

“Oh poor child… it was the first kiss, right?” Erik heard Sharon Xavier told her husband, and was elated.

 

Wow. He just stole her first kiss. No wonder. She was such an innocent, pure girl. Erik flushed even deeper, hoping his boner didn’t appear too clear for everyone around him.

 

He must have another kiss. It was beyond nice, it was ethereal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
